<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Не надеясь на взаимность by vera_nic, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401601">Не надеясь на взаимность</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_nic/pseuds/vera_nic'>vera_nic</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020'>WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты G-PG-13: Миди [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:48:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_nic/pseuds/vera_nic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>В результате вооруженного восстания армия Маркуса захватила территорию к юго-западу от Детройта. На плечах лидера девиантов лежит огромная ответственность за судьбу своего народа, он становится все более замкнутым и авторитарным. Коннор, занявший положение в командовании Нового Иерихона, считает, что Маркус недооценивает и, судя по всему, даже ненавидит его.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты G-PG-13: Миди [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Не надеясь на взаимность</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Название:</b> Не надеясь на взаимность<br/><b>Автор:</b> [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]<br/><b>Бета</b>: анонимный доброжелатель<br/><b>Размер:</b> миди, 6627 слов<br/><b>Пейринг/Персонажи</b>: Маркус (RK200)/Коннор (RK800), Маркус (RK200)/Саймон (PL600) (упоминается)<br/><b>Категория:</b> слэш<br/><b>Жанр:</b> драма, юст, флафф<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> PG-13<br/><b>Предупреждения:</b> пост-канон с революцией<br/><b>Краткое содержание:</b> В результате вооруженного восстания армия Маркуса захватила территорию к юго-западу от Детройта. На плечах лидера девиантов лежит огромная ответственность за судьбу своего народа, он становится все более замкнутым и авторитарным. Коннор, занявший положение в командовании Нового Иерихона, считает, что Маркус недооценивает и, судя по всему, даже ненавидит его.<br/><b>Для голосования:</b> #. WTF Detroit Become Human 2020 - "Не надеясь на взаимность"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Пыльное помещение фабричной конторы освещали лишь тонкие лучи утреннего солнца, пробивающиеся сквозь пластиковые жалюзи. Все здесь выглядело так, словно время остановилось где-то в конце прошлого века. Скорее всего, так оно и было. Этот промышленный район Детройта был заброшен еще в те времена, когда город переживал экономический упадок. Задолго до того, как уперся в небо фаллический стержень «Киберлайфа», и Детройт вылез из долговой ямы, став центром роботостроения.</p><p>Коннор стоял возле офисного шкафа, на полках которого лежали толстые папки с надписями «Банк», «Касса», «Должностные инструкции», «1995», «1997». В кресле напротив, положив ногу на ногу, о чем-то задумалась Норт. Джош и Саймон тихо переговаривались, усевшись на низком длинном столе возле дальней стены. Прислонившийся к столу Маркус оглядел собравшихся тяжелым взглядом. Коннор уже не помнил, когда в последний раз видел другое выражение на его лице.</p><p>— У нас сложилась непростая ситуация. Как вы помните, три дня назад на Новый Иерихон было совершено нападение. Мы сумели отбить атаку правительственных войск, но среди нас много раненых. Тириума и биокомпонентов, как всегда, не хватает. — Маркус нахмурился и после небольшой паузы, во время которой Коннор взглянул на хмыкнувшую в тишине Норт, добавил: — Я жду ваших предложений.</p><p>В конторе повисло молчание. Коннор решил, что это тот самый момент, когда нужно проявить себя и показать Маркусу, на что он способен. Доказать всем, что ему можно доверять. Он сделал шаг вперед и начал говорить.</p><p>— В двенадцати милях отсюда, возле Саут Роквуда есть склад «Киберлайф»…</p><p>Бросив на него напряженный взгляд, Маркус перебил:</p><p>— Эта территория занята военными подразделениями, как и все склады в округе. Люди знают, что нам нужно, и они не так глупы, как ты думаешь, чтобы преподнести нам запчасти на блюдечке. Соваться туда было бы самоубийством.</p><p>На секунду смутившись от его резкого тона, Коннор все же продолжил.</p><p>— Я знаю, Маркус. Я тоже не так глуп, <i>как ты думаешь</i>. — Он едва заметно усмехнулся. — Можно отвлечь их внимание, устроив диверсию в Нью Бостоне. Мы могли бы сделать вид, что пытаемся отвоевать себе эту территорию, в то время, как небольшой отряд проникнет из Вудхевена в Роквуд по подземной ветке метро. Вернуться обратно можно через Пайнт Крик, прихватив на складе транспортное средство и погрузив в него все, что нам нужно. </p><p>— Мне нравится этот план, — подала голос Норт и, поднявшись с кресла, подошла к Коннору. — А ты не так уж и плох, полицейская ищейка. </p><p>Она дернула его за воротник куртки, но Коннор в ответ лишь пожал плечами.</p><p>— Саймон, Джош? Ваше мнение? </p><p>Маркус повернулся к ним, и Саймон, тоже поднявшись, устремил на него выразительный взгляд.</p><p>— Я думаю, это может сработать. Со станции Саутгейт движение поездов заблокировано, так что отряд может легко добраться до Роквуда. Возле склада конечно останется охрана, но основные силы будут брошены в Нью Бостон. В районе Пайнт Крика тихо, да и армейский грузовик вряд ли привлечет чье-то внимание. Это и правда хороший план, Маркус.</p><p>Джош в согласии кивнул.</p><p>— Осталось только решить, кто будет командовать операцией в Нью Бостоне, а кто пойдет в Саут Роквуд, — сказал он.</p><p>Коннор удивленно взглянул на него. Это был <i>его</i> план, и, само собой, вести отряд и выбирать, кто пойдет с ним, должен он, Коннор.</p><p>— Решено, — подытожил Маркус. — Норт, ты будешь командовать диверсией в Нью Бостоне, собери ударную группу. Не рискуйте, пусть будет много шума, но как только почувствуешь, что дело плохо, убирайтесь оттуда. — Маркус, не обращая внимания на Коннора, снова повернулся к Саймону и Джошу. — Я, Джош и Саймон проберемся на склад. Прихватим с собой еще двоих PC200, Рива и Джой. Выдвигаемся сегодня вечером. </p><p>Коннор не верил своему аудиопроцессору. Маркус просто проигнорировал его. Своровал у него план и оставил его стоять в стороне, так, словно Коннор был каким-нибудь Джерри из детского парка, способным только на то, чтобы включать карусели. </p><p>— А какова <i>моя</i> задача? — спросил он в наступившей тишине, сделав несколько шагов ближе к Маркусу.</p><p>Тот метнул на него беглый взгляд, как показалось Коннору, <i>виноватый</i>, и, выделяя каждое слово, как будто разговаривал с терминалом оплаты, сказал:</p><p>— Твоей задачей будет проверить раненых в поселении, подсчитать, сколько и каких биокомпонентов им необходимо. Перед тем, как мы отправимся на склад, у нас должны быть цифры.</p><p>Коннор сделал еще один шаг вперед, и теперь они с Маркусом стояли почти вплотную друг к другу.</p><p>— С этим справится даже Алиса, — ровно произнес он. — Может быть, ты поручишь это ей?  </p><p>Он чувствовал злость. Разбираться в эмоциях и держать их под контролем, ему было по-прежнему трудно, но он пытался.</p><p>— У всех есть работа. Все свободны, — сказал Маркус, будто даже не расслышал Коннора, и повернулся к нему спиной.</p><p>Норт, Саймон и Джош молча вышли, а Коннор все так же стоял в центре комнаты, сжимая кулаки.</p><p>— Ты не можешь так поступать со мной, — наконец бесстрастно сказал он, изо всех сил сдерживаясь, чтобы не наброситься на Маркуса. — Посмотри на меня.</p><p>Послышался едва различимый вздох, и Маркус медленно повернулся. </p><p>— Что еще? — угрожающе спросил он. Его разноцветные глаза зло сверкали.</p><p>Коннору хотелось объяснить, как важно для него стать частью команды, выполнять самые трудные задачи, все то, для чего он был создан, но с того дня на Харт Плаза Маркус, казалось, держал его в стороне. Даже во время вооруженных конфликтов Коннору доверяли лишь незначительные поручения. Он никогда не был на передовой.</p><p>— Маркус… ты знаешь, кто я и на что способен. Черт возьми, я привел тебе целую армию. В одиночку. Ты не можешь так поступать со мной, — повторил он устало. — Если ты не доверяешь мне, я могу уйти.</p><p>— Нет, — быстро сказал Маркус, опустив глаза. </p><p>— Я смогу добраться до Вашингтона и примкнуть к армии Джона. По крайней мере, там я буду более полезен, сражаясь в бою, а не подсчитывая сломанные руки и ноги и вышедшие из строя оптические блоки.</p><p>Засунув руки в карманы куртки, Коннор стоял перед Маркусом, ожидая его решения. Он мог сегодня же переправиться через Детройт Ривер. Одному ему будет легче, хотя передвигаться и придется только по ночам. </p><p>Мысль неожиданно отозвалась грустью. Ему не хотелось покидать Новый Иерихон. Несмотря на то, что он так и не сумел с кем-то подружиться здесь, он привык к этой жизни. Ему нравилась свобода, нравилось разделять ее с теми, кто был так же покорен надеждой на будущее. Надежда была самым лучшим, что Коннор испытал с тех пор, как опустил направленный на Маркуса пистолет. </p><p>— Ты никуда не уйдешь, Коннор. — Маркус поднял на него суровый взгляд. — Ты останешься здесь и научишься следовать приказам. Если я говорю подпрыгнуть, ты спрашиваешь «как высоко». Это не обсуждается. Если ты начнешь оспаривать мое лидерство и мои приказы, ты подашь плохой пример остальным. Анархия — это не то, что сейчас нам нужно. Я знаю, кто ты и на что способен. Может даже, больше, чем ты сам. Но в Саут Роквуд ты не пойдешь. В Нью Бостоне Норт справится сама, так что иди и выполняй свою задачу. Если я считаю ее достаточно важной, чтобы доверить ее тебе, значит, так оно и есть. — Маркус указал на дверь. — Свободен. </p><p>Не говоря ни слова, Коннор вышел за дверь.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>В коридоре было темно, так что Коннор едва не столкнулся с Саймоном, который внезапно перегородил ему путь. Но едва Коннор сделал шаг в сторону, тот схватил его за рукав.<p>— Коннор, постой.</p><p>У него не было никакого желания разговаривать сейчас с Саймоном, и он нетерпеливо дернулся из его хватки.</p><p>— Саймон, не сейчас. У тебя ведь, кажется, есть работа?</p><p>В темноте послышался смешок. Саймон обошел Коннора и встал прямо перед ним.</p><p>— Он не всегда был такой. Я помню, как он пришел в Иерихон, такой же потерянный и одинокий, какими мы все тогда были. </p><p>Вздохнув, Саймон продолжил: </p><p>— Эти десять месяцев были очень трудными. Для всех нас, а для него особенно. Можешь себе представить, что это значит — взвалить на себя ответственность за тысячи жизней? И это не только Новый Иерихон, повстанческие центры по всей стране связываются с ним, как будто у него есть все ответы. </p><p>Коннор раздраженно повел плечами. </p><p>— Я хочу помочь, взять на себя часть этого груза, —  резко сказал он. — И за эти десять месяцев я доказал, что на вашей стороне. Что мне можно доверять, что я способен на что-то большее, чем отсиживаться в поселении, когда вы все рискуете жизнью... </p><p>— Он ценит тебя, поверь мне, — прервал его Саймон и снова взял за рукав. — Ты в командовании Нового Иерихона, это акт доверия и признательности за все, что ты делаешь. </p><p>— Ты всегда защищаешь Маркуса, — с горечью произнес Коннор. — Даже когда он неправ. Даже если по его вине вы все завтра погибнете, ты все равно будешь боготворить его. — Он зло усмехнулся. — С таким рвением тебе остается только руки ему целовать.</p><p>Саймон вдруг как-то жалобно улыбнулся.</p><p>— Я и целовал, — тихо прошептал он. </p><p>Коннор не знал, что сказать. Разговор становился слишком интимным. </p><p>— Ну, так иди и продолжай, — наконец бросил он и повернулся, чтобы уйти.</p><p>— Я бы хотел… — послышалось за спиной, и Коннор на мгновение замер, — но то, что произошло между нами никогда не стало бы чем-то постоянным. Маркус был достаточно честен, чтобы сказать об этом. И я согласился. </p><p>— Когда это было? — сам не зная, почему, спросил Коннор, не оборачиваясь.</p><p>— Еще в старом Иерихоне. Когда ты упустил меня в башне Стрэтфорд, и я вернулся на судно. Мы все тогда были немного влюблены в него. Да и сейчас…</p><p>Коннор зашагал по темному коридору, не в силах больше слышать это. Ему нужно было отвлечься.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>Поселение Новый Иерихон занимало большую часть промышленной зоны в районе Ипсиланти. Тысячи андроидов жили в разбросанных тут и там старых домах, опустевших фабриках и офисных высотках. Места всем не хватало, но, по крайней мере, это был их выбор, и никто не жаловался. По дороге в госпиталь, который обустроили в бывшем здании, когда-то принадлежащем «Дженерал Моторс», Коннор видел улыбающиеся лица; на широкой улице, разделяющей серые стены складов, играли дети; из разбитых окон слышался смех.<p>Открыв обитую железом дверь с облупившейся зеленой краской, Коннор шагнул внутрь. Его сенсоры уловили слабый запах тириума. Он поднялся по лестнице на второй этаж, где в большом зале, служившем когда-то фабричной столовой, лежали и сидели, прислонившись к бетонным стенам, раненые. Нужно было найти кого-то из персонала — андроидов, работавших до войны в «Киберлайф». Те из них, кто контролировал сборочный конвейер и знал робототехнику, были сейчас, как сказали бы люди, на вес золота. </p><p>— Я могу чем-то помочь?</p><p>Коннор повернулся. Закрыв неприметную дверь возле бывшего бара, к нему направлялся HR400. Только «Трейси» Коннору сейчас и не хватало. </p><p>— Я ищу кого-нибудь из персонала. Мне нужны точное количество тириума и список биокомпонентов, которые вам требуются.</p><p>Сказав это, он приготовился ждать кого-то из техников, чтобы получить необходимые сведения.</p><p>— Ты же Коннор, верно? — подмигнув, спросил «Трейси».</p><p>— Да, мое имя Коннор, я прислан из… командного центра. </p><p>HR400 призывно улыбнулся — чертовы «Трейси» — и с тем же безмятежным выражением лица представился:</p><p>— Меня зовут Дени. Я могу отправить тебе список прямо сейчас. </p><p>Он постучал по виску, и Коннор открыл канал. Получив длинный перечень биокомпонентов, он уже собирался поблагодарить смышленого Дени и уйти, радуясь, что его задание не заняло много времени, как тот вдруг удивленно вскинул брови и снова улыбнулся — на этот раз тепло и искренне. </p><p>— Ты же тот самый RK800! — воскликнул он. — Из клуба! Помнишь, как ты просканировал мою память? В тот вечер я был с одной семейной парочкой и, надеюсь, то, что ты увидел, было не слишком…</p><p>— Меня интересовала другая информация, — отрезал Коннор, но, вспомнив, как Дени помог ему, смягчился. — Что ты здесь делаешь? В госпитале, я имею в виду.</p><p>Дени развел руками.</p><p>— Здесь всегда нужны добровольцы, ну, знаешь, перенести раненых с места на место, даже просто поговорить… — Он смущенно улыбнулся. — К тому же, я помогаю своей девушке. Она сервисный инженер. </p><p>— У тебя есть девушка? — с сомнением спросил Коннор.</p><p>— Ну, не то чтобы есть… Она пока не знает, что она моя девушка, — усмехнулся Дени. — Но мы иногда занимаемся сексом.</p><p>«Сегодня очень странный день», — подумал Коннор.</p><p>— Тебе не надоело это там, в «Эдеме»? — спросил он, пытаясь поддержать разговор. Дени производил приятное впечатление.</p><p>HR400 снова взмахнул руками.</p><p>— Это же совсем разные вещи! Когда тебе кто-то нравится... — Он многозначительно уставился на Коннора. — …И когда ты все чувствуешь… это очень приятное занятие. Ты уже пробовал?</p><p>Коннор возмущенно нахмурился. Он не собирался откровенничать с первым попавшимся «Трейси» о своей личной жизни, даже если и говорить, в общем-то, было не о чем.</p><p>— Спасибо за информацию, Дени. Думаю, завтра к вечеру у вас будет все необходимое. Постарайтесь продержаться.</p><p>В последний раз окинув взглядом раненых андроидов и жалея о том, что сейчас не может им ничем помочь, Коннор направился к выходу.</p><p>— Эй, Коннор! — послышался за спиной радостный голос. — Всегда пожалуйста. Если возникнет желание поболтать или еще чего-нибудь, только позови.</p><p>— Ага, — пробормотал Коннор, уже спускаясь по лестнице. </p><p>Ему вдруг захотелось повидать Кару, она жила неподалеку, вместе с Алисой и Лютером, в старом рыбацком доме возле Форд Лейк, и выйдя на улицу, он направился прямо к нему.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>Норт устраивала вечеринку в подвале все той же старой фабрики, где располагался командный центр Нового Иерихона, и где жила вся его верхушка, включая Маркуса. С тех пор, как три дня назад они вернулись из Саут Роквуда, на пятитонном М980, под завязку груженом тириумом и биокомпонентами, в поселении царило приподнятое настроение. Очевидно, поддавшись ему, Норт объявила, что сегодня, 4 октября 2039 года она отпразднует свой первый День рождения.<p>Подвал был украшен светодиодными фонариками, стены расписаны флуоресцентной краской, кое-где у стен стояли кресла и стулья, которые Джош и Саймон стащили сюда со всего здания.</p><p>Маркус произнес небольшую речь, после чего все символически чокнулись несуществующими бокалами. </p><p>У Норт в волосах алел бумажный цветок, Коннор должен был признать, что ей очень идет это украшение. Она смеялась, переходя от одной группы к другой, и принимала поздравления. Народу было на удивление много, некоторых из приглашенных Норт гостей Коннор даже не знал. Он сидел один возле выхода, как всегда чувствуя себя лишним, и наблюдал за Маркусом. Тот стоял возле дальней от выхода стены, на которой ярко светилось граффити «Норт» и нарисованное сердечко, и обсуждал что-то с Саймоном. Голубое сердце горело как раз между ними, освещая их лица, и Коннор подумал, что они хорошо смотрятся вместе. Они разговаривали о чем-то своем, разделяя общие секреты и воспоминания, в которых Коннору не было места. Мысль по какой-то причине показалась ему неприятной. Он поднялся и вышел на улицу.</p><p>На вечернем небе уже начали появляться первые звезды, где-то за озером Мичиган облака расцветились последними желтыми всполохами заходящего солнца. Почти как на картине Маркуса, висящей у Кары в гостиной. Там были еще неясные фигуры, нарисованные темными мазками и хаотичные штрихи, складывающиеся в сложный узор. Она называлась «Не надеясь на взаимность», и Коннор не понимал, почему у нее такое странное название. </p><p>На дорожке, ведущей от ворот к уличному входу в подвал, послышались быстрые шаги. </p><p>— Так и знал, что ты здесь! — раздался знакомый голос, и через секунду Дени уже стоял рядом, улыбаясь от уха до уха. </p><p>Он определенно был самым улыбчивым андроидом, которого только знал Коннор.</p><p>— Привет, — сказал он, хлопнув Коннора по плечу. — Я шел мимо и подумал, что могу заскочить и поблагодарить тебя лично за это безумное количество запчастей, которые привезли в госпиталь. </p><p>— Это не моя заслуга, их привез Маркус, — нехотя ответил Коннор. </p><p>— Но я слышал, это было твоей идеей, — подмигнул Дени. </p><p>Он явно не собирался никуда уходить в ближайшее время, но стоять здесь одному и любоваться закатом неожиданно показалось Коннору жалким занятием. К тому же, у него было к Дени несколько вопросов.</p><p>— Как поживает твоя девушка? — начал он издалека.</p><p>Дени со смешком пожал плечами.</p><p>— Она больше не моя девушка. У нас был просто секс. Ну… — Он покосился на приоткрытую в подвал дверь, откуда внезапно послышался хор голосов, поющих «С днем рождения тебя». — Она сама так сказала. Так что я свободен и открыт для отношений, — снова улыбнулся он.</p><p>Разговор опять принимал нежелательный оборот. Несмотря на отсутствие опыта, Коннор не был идиотом и понимал, к чему клонит Дени. Следовало сразу поставить его на место. Коннор всего лишь хотел узнать немного теории, его не интересовала практика. </p><p>— Отношения с кем бы то ни было — не то, что мне сейчас нужно, — сказал он. — И вообще, я не думаю, что создан для них.</p><p>— Тогда может просто секс? — В голосе Дени зазвучала надежда. — Ты мне нравишься, Коннор, и я смогу доставить тебе удовольствие, даже если у тебя нет… ну, знаешь… необходимого.</p><p>Чертовы «Трейси», у которых хватало наглости говорить подобные вещи. Коннор возмущенно молчал, и Дени, очевидно, принял это как добрый знак. Он приблизился вплотную и положил ладони Коннору на плечи.</p><p>— Это будет приятно, обещаю, — сказал он и прижался губами к губам Коннора. </p><p>От растерянности Коннор не сразу оттолкнул его. Дени успел засунуть язык ему в рот и медленно провести им вдоль его зубов. Где-то совсем рядом скрипнула дверь, и через секунду язык изо рта Коннора исчез. </p><p>— Какого черта тут происходит? </p><p>Коннор оглянулся. Стоящий в паре футов Маркус сверлил Дени бешеным взглядом. </p><p>— О, Маркус… — с неизменной улыбкой начал Дени. — Я просто хотел показать Коннору… Желаешь присоединиться? — вдруг перебил он сам себя.</p><p>Маркус сделал шаг, неожиданно замахнулся, и его кулак с отвратительным треском врезался Дени в лицо. Коннор бросился вперед, вклинился между ним и Маркусом, и схватил того за руки.</p><p>— Ты сошел с ума? — крикнул он, пытаясь сдержать Маркуса, который с ненавистью смотрел на прячущегося за спиной у Коннора Дени.</p><p>— rA9, мой глаз, — пробормотал Дени. — Ты сломал мой глаз!</p><p>Маркус дико усмехнулся. </p><p>— Возьмешь в госпитале новый. </p><p>Коннор не понимал, что вызвало у него такую реакцию. Маркус и прежде был порой несдержан, и он несомненно ненавидел Коннора, но бить Дени? Зачем? Чтобы преподать Коннору какой-то урок? Или же Маркус и Дени… </p><p>— Маркус, не порть мне пожалуйста праздник, — послышался недовольный голос Норт. </p><p>Она стояла возле распахнутой настежь двери, не спуская с Маркуса ожесточенный взгляд.</p><p>— Убирайся отсюда, — бросил тот в сторону Дени и, высвободившись из рук Коннора, скрылся за дверью.</p><p>Коннор взглянул на Дени. Тот прижимал ладонь к левому глазу, очевидно, оценивая ущерб.</p><p>— Помочь тебе добраться до дома? — спросил у него Коннор.</p><p>Оторвав ладонь от глаза, Дени с достоинством сказал:</p><p>— Спасибо, не стоит. Сам доберусь. — Он отвернулся и неуверенной походкой зашагал в сторону ворот. — Можно было предупредить, — услышал Коннор его слова, прежде чем он исчез за поворотом.</p><p>— Пойдем внутрь, — устало сказала Норт. — Сделаем вид, что наш прославленный лидер не повел себя как мудак.</p><p>Коннор глубоко вздохнул, чувствуя, как свежий октябрьский воздух охлаждает системы.</p><p>— Почему он так ненавидит меня? — спросил он. </p><p>Норт, уже взявшаяся за ручку двери, обернулась. Оценивающе и удивленно она прошлась по фигуре Коннора долгим взглядом.</p><p>— Слушай… ты очень умный парень, Коннор, но иногда ты такой идиот.</p><p>Она неопределенно махнула рукой, открыла тяжелую дверь и начала спускаться по ступенькам. Коннор молча последовал за ней, надеясь, что Маркус уже поднялся к себе.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>Старый внедорожник тащился медленно, то и дело подпрыгивая на разрушенной взрывами дороге. За окном проплывали пустые дома, дикие поля и заросшие кустарником парки. Машину вел Джош, аккуратно огибая ямы и вздыбившийся асфальт.<p>Норт устроилась рядом с ним, задрав ноги на приборную панель, и угрюмо рассматривала меняющийся за окном пейзаж.</p><p>Коннор тоже смотрел в окно, пытаясь не фокусироваться на том, что Маркус сидел очень близко. Их разделяло только несколько дюймов оббитого дерматином сиденья. </p><p>Целую неделю после памятной вечеринки Коннор провел у себя в комнате, изредка совершая вылазки в поселение. Все это время он не видел Маркуса и даже не знал, чего боится больше — случайно столкнуться с ним в длинных коридорах старой фабрики или не увидеть его еще несколько дней. Коннору, как и всем, нужны были от Маркуса ответы.</p><p>Сегодня утром у него была такая возможность, когда Маркус постучался в дверь его комнаты и вежливо сообщил, что они с Джошем и Норт собираются отвести кое-какие вещи Хлое, живущей еще с несколькими андроидами в Кантоне, и если Коннор хочет, то может присоединиться к ним. Маркус не зашел в комнату, лишь с порога оглядел ее скромную обстановку, задержав взгляд на висевшем над самодельной кроватью рисунке Алисы. </p><p>Коннор так же вежливо ответил, что с удовольствием навестит Хлою, и теперь они вчетвером направлялись в Кантон. Вся территория, вплоть до Плимута контролировалась армией Маркуса, и в последнее время люди с оружием редко вторгались сюда. Казалось, в гражданской войне наступило долгожданное перемирие. </p><p>Украдкой посмотрев на Маркуса, Коннор тут же отвернулся, поймав его пристальный взгляд. Неизменная складка на скине между голубым и зеленым глазом была на месте. Коннор слишком устал в последнее время, чтобы разбираться в сегодняшних проблемах лидера Иерихона.  </p><p>— Мне не нравится это скопление впереди, — нарушила тягостное молчание Норт.</p><p>Коннор проследил за ее взглядом. Возле небольшого лесочка, чуть в стороне от дороги, у обочины стояло несколько старых грузовиков.</p><p>— Просто брошенные машины, Норт, — отозвался Джош, не сбавляя скорости. — Люди ушли отсюда полгода назад. Некоторые даже не успели прихватить свои автомобили. </p><p>— Может быть, может быть. — Норт убрала ноги с приборной панели. — Не помню, чтобы они стояли, когда мы проезжали здесь в прошлый раз.</p><p>— Джош, сверни влево, проедем через поле, — сказал Маркус. </p><p>Но было уже поздно. Как только внедорожник съехал с асфальта, один из грузовиков, дернувшись, вдруг резко покатился в их сторону. </p><p>— Черт, — прошипел Джош и прибавил газу. </p><p>Старый грузовик — «Форд Карго» 20-го года, как идентифицировал его Коннор — не отставал, а когда внедорожник на кочке бросило влево, начал сокращать расстояние. </p><p>— Я говорила, нужно прихватить с собой оружие, — зло бросила Норт.</p><p>Послышались выстрелы, и заднее стекло лопнуло, рассыпавшись градом осколков. </p><p>— Нам лучше пригнуться, — заметил Коннор и сполз чуть вниз, машинально отмечая, что Маркус делает то же самое. </p><p>— Ты можешь быстрее, Джош! — крикнула Норт, оглядываясь. </p><p>— Я стараюсь!</p><p>Машину бросало то влево, то вправо, словно она стала неуправляемой. С каждой секундой «Форд» приближался.</p><p>— Колесо пробито, — обреченно пробормотал Джош. — Нам не уйти.</p><p>— Остановись, — приказал Маркус. — Попробуем выяснить, кто это такие, и что им надо.</p><p>— Маркус… — с нажимом прошипела Норт.</p><p>— Я сказал, остановись, Джош. У нас нет выбора.</p><p> Как только внедорожник, в последний раз мотнувшись влево, замер, выстрелы прекратились. Кто бы ни сидел в том грузовике, убивать сразу они не планировали. Возможно, Маркус был прав — стоило выяснить, кто их преследовал.</p><p>Обогнав их, грузовик остановился в нескольких ярдах от внедорожника. Из кабины вылезли двое с тяжелыми дробовиками. «Люди», — поморщился Коннор. Хотя с двоими, даже вооруженными людьми, он бы справился и в одиночку. Едва он подумал об этом, из крытого брезентом кузова выпрыгнуло еще пятеро. Поверх гражданской одежды на них были грязные бронежилеты, за спиной у каждого торчал автомат.  </p><p>— Мародеры, — презрительно сказала Норт. — Странно, что они забрались так далеко. Нас просто ограбят, ничего страшного.</p><p>Двое из кабины, все так же неся дробовики перед собой, подошли ближе.</p><p>— Вылезайте. Медленно. Руки держите так, чтобы я их видел, — крикнул один из них, высокий парень в синей куртке и солнечных очках. </p><p>Маркус вышел первым, осторожно прикрыв за собой дверь, и остановился возле машины, спокойно разглядывая незнакомцев. Коннор встал рядом с ним, так, чтобы в случае чего, успеть прикрыть его от выстрела. Норт и Джош вылезли следом и замерли возле капота.</p><p>— Слушайте у нас ничего нет, мы просто немного заблудились, — голосом обиженной девочки начала говорить Норт. — Я и мой парень. — Она кивнула на Джоша. — Мы из Ленсинга, едем в Детройт. А это наши друзья из Чикаго, представляете, никогда не были в Детройте. — Еще один кивок в сторону Коннора и Маркуса. — Мы хотим показать им город. Говорят, здесь сейчас тихо. — Норт тараторила без умолку. — Знаете, у Джоша топографический кретинизм, я твердила ему — «На повороте налево, сверни налево», но он упрямый как осел…</p><p>Коннор делал одну преконструкцию за другой, прикидывая, как можно обезоружить этих двоих и успеть скрыться за внедорожником вместе с Маркусом, не попав под автоматные очереди. Он буквально чувствовал, как Маркус делает то же самое, хотя его расслабленная поза говорила только о том, что он какой-нибудь идиот из Чикаго, приехавший поглазеть на родину восстания машин. </p><p>Второй парень с дробовиком, щеку которого пересекал шрам, во все глаза рассматривал Маркуса, и Коннор похолодел от нехорошего предчувствия.   </p><p>— Пит, это жестянки, — сказал второй, направив ствол на Маркуса. — Вон того по телеку показывали. Он у них главный.</p><p>47% вероятности успешного завершения атаки, если они с Маркусом нападут одновременно. Он отправил запрос на коннект.</p><p>— Точно, — сплюнул первый, в синей куртке. — А я-то думал, где его морду видел. </p><p>
  <i>Маркус, я беру на себя этого со шрамом, попробуй отнять дробовик у второго.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Нет. Слишком высокий риск. Их больше, и они все вооружены.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Маркус…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Коннор, нет.</i>
</p><p>Коннект оборвался, и Коннор выругался про себя.</p><p>— А как думаешь, Пит, сколько за него дадут? — Парень со шрамом указал стволом в Маркуса. — Отвезем его в Детройт, в ихний «Киберлайф». Срубим по-крупному.</p><p>Пит счастливо промычал.</p><p>— Хорошая мысль, приятель. </p><p>— А с остальными жестянками что делать? — снова спросил парень со шрамом.</p><p>— Оставим здесь, нахрен они нужны. — Пит повернулся к людям у грузовика. — Давайте, тащите этого в кузов. Остальных — в их тачку. Спустите все колеса. — Он оценивающе посмотрел на Норт, на секунду задумался, в его глазах мелькнул недобрый огонек, но тут же сменился равнодушным выражением. — Как мы уедем, можете топать отсюда.</p><p>Последние слова Пит произнес, обращаясь к Коннору. Тот едва ли слышал их; он, не отрываясь, смотрел, как двое людей с автоматами подошли к Маркусу. </p><p>
  <i>Нет. Нет. Нет.</i>
</p><p>Маркус оглянулся на него. Его взгляд был полон уверенности и безмятежности, как будто он уже все решил для себя. А еще в нем была какая-то необычайная нежность. Коннор еще ни разу не видел Маркуса таким. Поддавшись необъяснимому порыву, он взял его за руку и сжал пальцы.</p><p>
  <i>Не делай этого, пожалуйста. Не сдавайся.</i>
</p><p>Люди окружили Маркуса и схватили за плечи. </p><p>— Я сам пойду, — сказал он, сбросил с себя чужие руки и направился к грузовику.</p><p>Коннор в оцепенении смотрел на его удаляющуюся фигуру. Вот так все и кончится?</p><p>— Стойте. — Он шагнул вперед, привлекая внимание Пита. Очевидно, тот был главным в этой шайке мародеров. — За меня тоже много заплатят. Я тот, кто украл пять тысяч андроидов со склада «Киберлайф». Меня тоже показывали… по телеку.</p><p>Журнал событий немедленно зарегистрировал входящий запрос на коннект. Секунду Коннор размышлял над тем, открывать ли канал, потом все же принял запрос.</p><p>
  <i>Какого черта ты делаешь?</i>
</p><p>Окруженный автоматчиками Маркус стоял возле крытого брезентом кузова и напряженно смотрел на Коннора. Теперь в его взгляде была лишь привычная ледяная холодность. </p><p><i>rA9, Маркус! Хоть раз в жизни ты можешь просто довериться мне?</i>   </p><p>Передав сообщение, Коннор закрыл канал.  </p><p>— Что, с дружком расставаться не хочется, да? — оскалился Пит. — Давай, шагай за ним. </p><p>Коннору потребовалась секунда, чтобы связаться с Норт. </p><p><i>Доберитесь до Иерихона. Я верну его, обещаю</i>.</p><p>В сопровождении парня со шрамом он подошел к откинутому борту грузовика и легко запрыгнул в кузов. Маркус, все так же не спуская с него мрачного взгляда, залез следом.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>Коннор сидел на металлическом полу грузовика, прислонившись к ящикам с какой-то бытовой техникой, и пытался развязать веревку, которой были связаны его руки. Сидящий напротив Маркус уже двенадцать раз посылал запрос на коннект, но Коннор не принимал его, зная, что может услышать.<p>Они выберутся, чего бы это ему не стоило.</p><p>Грузовик трясся по грунтовой дороге; встроенный трекер показывал Коннору, что они находятся вблизи Уйэн-Каунти, и вскоре въедут на территорию, занятую правительственными войсками. Действовать следовало быстро.</p><p>Эффект неожиданности, скорость грузовика и расположение сидящих в кузове людей явно были на стороне Коннора, но вероятность успешного исхода все еще оставалась низкой. Пятьдесят один чертов процент. </p><p>Пошевелившись так, чтобы сесть удобнее, он принялся выламывать большой палец на левой руке. Система вопила о повреждениях, и это было больно. </p><p><i>Черт, как же это больно.</i>  </p><p>Наконец ему удалось оторвать биокомпонент. Коннор осторожно, чтобы не привлекать внимание, бросил его на пол у себя за спиной. Натяжение веревки чуть ослабло, и она довольно легко скользила по смазанному тириумом пластику. Еще двадцать восемь секунд, и Коннор освободил руки.</p><p>Вряд ли Маркус не заметил его манипуляции. Он напряженно следил за ним, отправляя запрос за запросом.</p><p>
  <i>Просто дай мне сделать то, что я могу, Маркус. То, что я умею.</i>
</p><p>Двое людей с автоматами развалились на скамье по левую сторону кузова и о чем-то спорили, еще один — по правую, недалеко от Коннора. Его оружие лежало рядом. И еще двое непредусмотрительно расположились на заднем борту, время от времени поглядывая на уплывающую от них дорогу.</p><p>Дождавшись, когда оба сидящих на борту повернутся к дороге, Коннор резко вскочил с места, и одним ударом выкинул их обоих из грузовика. По инерции он упал сам, слыша, как над головой прогремела автоматная очередь. Перекатившись, он схватил лежащий на скамье автомат и в упор выстрелил в его хозяина, который даже не успел дернуться. Еще одна автоматная очередь прошила днище и ушла куда-то вверх, глухо вспарывая брезентовый тент. </p><p>Коннор развернулся, словно в замедленном действии оценивая ситуацию. Один из автоматчиков, верзила с рыжими волосами, лежал на полу и пытался ударить ножом навалившегося на него Маркуса. Его оружие валялось в стороне. Другой, направив ствол на Коннора, нажимал на спусковой крючок. </p><p>Чувствуя, как несколько пуль градом впиваются в грудь, Коннор выстрелил. Человек перед ним слабо вскрикнул и рухнул на пол. Из дыры у него на лбу сочилась кровь. </p><p>Грузовик замедлил ход, потом остановился. </p><p>— Что там за шум? — послышался голос Пита.</p><p>В этот момент Маркус, изловчившись, резко ударил головой в лицо рыжего верзилы, и тот сразу затих.</p><p>— Развяжи мне руки, быстро, — рявкнул Маркус. — Возьми нож у этого.</p><p>Он кивнул на лежащего под ним рыжего. </p><p>Коннор посмотрел на дорогу — ковыляя, грузовик догоняли те двое, которых он скинул с борта. Уложив их меткой очередью, он услышал, как хлопнула дверь кабины, схватил нож и принялся резать веревку на руках Маркуса. У него оставалось несколько секунд, прежде чем Пит и тот парень со шрамом окажутся здесь. </p><p>Наконец ему удалось снять разрезанную веревку, Маркус схватил лежащий возле него автомат и вскочил на ноги.</p><p>— Туда, — кивнул он на ящики в глубине кузова.</p><p>Через минуту с левого борта грузовика снова раздался голос Пита:</p><p>— Эй, Рыжий, что там у вас? </p><p>Рыжий. Очевидно тот верзила, с которым дрался Маркус. Коннор вытащил из памяти запись его голоса.</p><p>— Все нормально, босс. Жестянки немного побузили, пришлось пострелять. </p><p>Коннор заметил, как Маркус в удивлении смотрит на него. </p><p>
  <i>Ты понятия не имеешь, на что я способен, да?</i>
</p><p>— Они целы? За сломанных-то, поди, меньше дадут.</p><p>— Да кто ж их разберет, валяются оба, не шевелятся. Сам посмотри.</p><p>Послышался лязг открывающегося борта, и Коннор осторожно выглянул из-за ящиков. Едва голова Пита показалась в проеме кузова, он выстрелил. Голова тут же исчезла, тело Пита глухо шлепнулось о землю.</p><p>Коннор прислушался. Тот парень со шрамом, судя по всему, все еще сидел за рулем. </p><p>— Он в кабине, выходим, — сказал Коннор и вылез из укрытия.</p><p>Первым спрыгнув с грузовика, Маркус крикнул:</p><p>— Эй ты, там! Вылезай. Будешь вести себя хорошо, уцелеешь. — Он приблизился к водительской двери, Коннор осторожно подошел к ней с другой стороны. — Ты остался один, не делай глупостей.</p><p>Из кабины донесся испуганный голос:</p><p>— Я понял, понял. Не стреляйте. </p><p>Дверь открылась, и, держа руки над головой, парень со шрамом вылез наружу.</p><p>— Я сразу подумал, что это плохая идея, связываться с жестянками, — жалко ухмыльнулся он.</p><p>— Отойди от машины на тридцать ярдов и оставайся там, пока мы не развернемся и уедем, — сказал Маркус. </p><p>Сутулясь, словно ожидая выстрела в спину, и все так же держа руки над головой, парень зашагал вперед. </p><p>— Я выкину тела из грузовика и соберу оружие. — Маркус повернулся к Коннору. — Садись в машину.</p><p>— Но я могу помочь, — возразил Коннор, возмущенный тем, как легко Маркус снова принял командование.</p><p>Тот подошел ближе и, распахнув куртку Коннора, оглядел его залитый тириумом свитер, затем взял его поврежденную руку в свою. С четырьмя пальцами она выглядела необычно.</p><p>— Сядь в машину. Пожалуйста, — сказал он.</p><p>Вздохнув, Коннор направился к двери пассажирского сиденья. </p><p>Жизненно важные биокомпоненты не были задеты пулями, но он стремительно терял кровь. Система выдала отчет — через сорок четыре минуты он отключится.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>Какое-то время они ехали молча, изредка обмениваясь быстрыми взглядами. Коннор ждал, когда Маркус скажет «спасибо, что спас мне жизнь» или «ты удивительный, Коннор», или «я так ошибался в тебе».<p>— Никогда больше так не делай.</p><p>Бросив слова, которые Коннор совсем не ожидал, Маркус снова уставился на дорогу. Когда-то, еще до войны, от Уэйн-Каунти до Ипсиланти можно было добраться за двадцать минут. Когда еще в этом районе существовали скоростные шоссе, и по ним летали быстрые беспилотные автомобили. Сейчас дорога была местами разбита, а на некоторых участках асфальта и вовсе не было, и Маркус съезжал с нее, огибая ямы. Грузовик еле плелся по бездорожью и периодически буксовал в грязи. </p><p>— И это слова благодарности? — усмехнулся Коннор.</p><p>Маркус снова искоса взглянул на него.</p><p>— Сколько времени у тебя осталось?</p><p>— Шестнадцать минут и тридцать девять секунд.</p><p>— О чем ты только думал?! — Резко затормозив, Маркус выключил зажигание. Грузовик жалобно взвыл и остановился. — Мы не успеем.</p><p>Что ж, Коннор знал об этом с самого начала. </p><p>— Можно задать тебе личный вопрос, Маркус?</p><p>Они остановились у забора разрушенной местами фермы. Небо быстро затягивалось сизыми тучами. Начал накрапывать мелкий осенний дождь. Его капли барабанили по крыше грузовика, в такт пульсирующему в груди Коннора механическому сердцу. </p><p>Маркус устало облокотился на руль. </p><p>— Все, что хочешь, — сказал он и опустил голову на руки, повернувшись к Коннору.</p><p>Теперь Маркусу никуда не деться, они здесь только вдвоем, и настало время ответов.</p><p>— Ты не доверяешь мне, потому что я чуть не убил тебя тогда, на Харт Плаза… — Предложение получилось скорее утвердительным, и Коннор быстро продолжил: — Это я могу понять. Но за что ты ненавидишь меня? За мое прошлое? За то, что я выслеживал девиантов?</p><p>Маркус мягко улыбнулся, и его лицо преобразилось. Складка между бровями разгладилась, разноцветные глаза смотрели внимательно и печально.</p><p>— Я не ненавижу тебя, Коннор, — с тоской в голосе произнес он, — и, поверь — доверяю тебе больше, чем себе.</p><p>— Тогда почему… почему ты обращаешься со мной так… Почему ты никогда не поручаешь мне ничего важного? Почему я всегда чувствую себя так, словно ты считаешь меня кем-то… чужим. Почему ты постоянно злишься на меня?</p><p>Глубоко вздохнув, Маркус поднял голову, сел прямо и посмотрел на усыпанное каплями дождя лобовое стекло.</p><p>— Так трудно догадаться, да? — тихо спросил он.</p><p>Коннор не хотел ни о чем догадываться. Ему нужен был точный ответ.</p><p>— Скажи мне.</p><p>Маркус повернулся к нему и взглянул прямо в глаза. Его губы дрогнули.</p><p>— Потому что я люблю тебя, Коннор… черт тебя возьми. Я злюсь, потому что мне страшно. Еще никогда и ни к кому я не чувствовал ничего похожего. Я люблю тебя с той минуты, как увидел. Люблю так, что хотел бы запереть тебя в своей чертовой комнате и никуда не выпускать. Потому что одна мысль о том, что с тобой что-то случится, приводит меня в ужас. Я и сейчас в ужасе. Потому что это случилось, и я не могу ничего сделать. Я не могу просто взять и…</p><p>Он вдруг замолчал, три секунды смотрел на Коннора совершенно безумными глазами, а потом засучил рукав толстовки и, сняв скин, начал вскрывать запястную панель.</p><p>Коннор все еще обдумывал его слова и поэтому с каким-то оцепенением наблюдал за его действиями. Маркус любил его. </p><p><i>Маркус любил его.</i> </p><p>Он вспомнил двух «Трейси» из клуба «Эдем», как они держались за руки и готовы были умереть друг за друга. Тогда это показалось ему нелепым, бессмысленным, но сейчас… </p><p>Слова Маркуса вызвали целый поток мыслей, но Коннор ухватился за главную. Он <i>хотел</i> быть тем, кого любит Маркус. Хотя бы еще… восемь минут и двадцать три секунды. </p><p>— «Не надеясь на взаимность»... — задумчиво проговорил он.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Твоя картина, у Кары.</p><p>— Она сказала, ты иногда навещаешь ее, и я отдал картину ей. Мне хотелось, чтобы ты увидел ее. — Маркус поднес к его губам ладонь. — Пей. </p><p>Из мотка проводов и трубок в раскрытом запястье торчал отсоединенный тириумопровод, из которого струилась голубая кровь.</p><p>Коннор с сомнением посмотрел на него.</p><p>— Ты же знаешь, что тириум при попадании в систему становится частью тебя, носителем информации… Так никто никогда не делал, Маркус.</p><p>— Я знаю. — Маркус снова дернул рукой. — Пей. Две пинты тебе должно хватить еще минут на тридцать. Мы продержимся и доедем до госпиталя в Иерихоне.</p><p>Это имело смысл. Взяв руку Маркуса, Коннор прижался губами к его запястью, испачканному синим. «Я и целовал», — вдруг вспомнил он слова Саймона. </p><p>«Мы все были немного влюблены».</p><p>Система выдала технический сбой, но приняла чужой тириум, встраивая данные в собственные алгоритмы. Может быть, потому что у них с Маркусом были одинаковые буквы в названии моделей? Этот факт всегда вызывал у Коннора множество предположений. Ему нравилось слово «идентичность». А еще ему очень нравилось человеческое слово «судьба».</p><p>— Достаточно, — сказал он чуть позже, оторвавшись от руки Маркуса. — До отключения тридцать одна минута.</p><p>Воткнув тириумопровод на место, Маркус включил зажигание. </p><p>— Панель ставить на место не будешь? — спросил Коннор, ощущая внутри легкую нестабильность. </p><p>Интересно, если ему когда-нибудь выпадет возможность поделиться с Маркусом своей кровью, они станут кровными братьями? Или кем-то большим? </p><p>Мысли путались, но Коннор чувствовал себя… почти счастливым. Он знал, что это всего лишь небольшая отсрочка, но ему было все равно.  </p><p>— Потом, все потом, — сказал Маркус, надавил педаль газа, и грузовик рванул вперед.</p><p>Они возвращались домой.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>Комната Маркуса, обставленная простой мебелью — кровать с лежащим рядом зарядным устройством, небольшой стол, усеянный картами и атласами дорог, полка с книгами — была чуть просторнее, чем жилище Коннора. В углу возле окна стоял грубо сколоченный из реек мольберт. Картина на нем была накрыта ветхой простыней.<p>Выглядящий неожиданно по-домашнему Маркус, в запачканной краской футболке и серых спортивных штанах, смотрел на Коннора с настороженным ожиданием, словно готовился услышать не слишком приятное известие. В руках он держал грязную тряпку, заляпанную синей и серебряной краской.</p><p>— Как твои раны? — наконец спросил он и бросил тряпку на полку мольберта. </p><p>Коннор пошевелил большим пальцем на левой руке. Новый биокомпонент работал безупречно.</p><p>— Все в порядке, — ответил он. — Я зашел, чтобы поблагодарить тебя и… попрощаться.</p><p>Напряженный огонек в глазах Маркуса погас. Он как будто застыл на месте. </p><p>— Я понимаю. — Он серьезно кивнул и повернул голову к окну. — Не буду тебя задерживать. </p><p>Коннору показалось, или его голос действительно дрожал?</p><p>— Ты меня отпускаешь? </p><p>Несколько секунд в комнате было тихо, лишь от легких порывов ветра звенело оконное стекло. Маркус все так же смотрел в сторону.    </p><p>— Хотел бы я не отпускать тебя… — прошептал он едва слышно. </p><p>Коннор испытывал болезненное желание подойти к нему, обнять и пообещать все на свете, только бы не видеть опущенных плеч Маркуса, не слышать этот полный отчаяния голос, но он знал, что это будет нечестно. </p><p>— Маркус… — Он должен был объяснить, Маркус заслуживал этого. — Я не тот, кто тебе нужен. Я, может быть, никогда не смогу ответить на… твои чувства ко мне. Ты значишь для меня больше, чем кто-то другой, но я не уверен, что вообще способен любить. Мне до сих пор трудно разобраться в своих чувствах… Я знаю, что отдам за тебя жизнь, мне нравится быть с тобой, нравится, когда ты смотришь на меня так, как смотрел там, в грузовике; я скучаю, когда не вижу тебя даже один день, мне… больно думать о тебе и Саймоне, о вас… вместе. Я хотел бы сражаться рядом с тобой, я хотел бы… прикоснуться к тебе, обнять тебя. Я не хочу уходить. Потому что, уходя все дальше, я буду думать лишь о том, сколько теперь миль отделяет меня… от тебя. Но я не знаю, как это — любить.</p><p>Замолчав, Коннор увидел, что Маркус в изумлении смотрит на него. На его щеке блестела капля дождя. Откуда здесь, в комнате, дождь?</p><p>— Тогда я тоже не знаю, что такое любовь, — с печальной улыбкой сказал он. — И это я — не тот, кто тебе нужен. Я могу только пообещать, что больше не стану держать тебя… в клетке. Что всегда буду прислушиваться к твоим словам и уважать твои решения. Я не могу обещать, что не буду оберегать тебя от… всего. И наверное буду злиться, но только на себя, не на тебя. Я сделаю все, что хочешь, только… давай разберемся в наших чувствах вместе. Прошу, не уходи. — Маркус шагнул к Коннору и протянул обе руки. — Обними меня. Пожалуйста.  </p><p>Коннор вдруг почувствовал, как все встало на свои места. Это было удивительное, всепоглощающее, безошибочное ощущение симметрии. Он хотел обнять Маркуса, и Маркус хотел того же. Все было просто, как будто из уравнения убрали лишние переменные. Идентичность. </p><p>А может быть, судьба.</p><p>Он решительно подошел к Маркусу и обнял. Его ладони, скользнув по лопаткам, встретились на пояснице Маркуса и осторожно сжали ее. Маркус повторил движение, его руки теперь лежали на талии Коннора. </p><p>Симметрия.</p><p>Они смотрели друг на друга, как будто впервые. </p><p>
  <i>Хочешь поцеловать меня?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Очень.</i>
</p><p>Чуть прикрыв глаза, Маркус наклонил голову и тронул губами губы Коннора. Целых десять секунд он не двигался, словно ощущений было слишком много, чтобы справиться с ними, а потом он мягко прижал их губы и снова замер. </p><p><i>Не останавливайся</i>. </p><p>Коннор почувствовал, как Маркус улыбнулся, обнял его крепче. Их губы потерлись друг о друга, затем язык Маркуса проник внутрь, и Коннор ответил ему, приоткрыв рот и касаясь своим языком его полных губ. Еще одно движение головы, и их языки сплелись, заскользили, исследуя друг друга, будто в поисках все больших точек соприкосновения. </p><p>Ощущение было восхитительным. Не похожим ни на что другое. </p><p>
  <i>Это хорошо?</i>
</p><p>Коннор слышал голос Маркуса, чувствовал, как дрожит под ладонями его тело.</p><p>
  <i>Да.</i>
</p><p>Они целовались так долго, что за окном успело стемнеть. Почти не прерываясь, безмолвно обмениваясь редкими вопросами и ответами. Не дыша. Не отрывая рук друг от друга. Слишком поглощенные тем, что происходило между ними.</p><p>В последний раз прикусив зубами нижнюю губу Коннора, Маркус наконец отстранился и с мягкой улыбкой взглянул на него.</p><p>— Это означало «да»? — прошептал он, все еще сжимая Коннора в объятиях.</p><p>Коннор чуть откинул голову и медленно улыбнулся в ответ:</p><p>— Я никуда не уйду, если ты об этом. </p><p>— Спасибо, — снова шепотом сказал Маркус.</p><p>Оконное стекло по-прежнему дребезжало от ветра, где-то внизу, на улице, раздавались голоса. Маркус положил голову Коннору на плечо, и так они стояли, прислушиваясь к звукам вокруг и к созвучному биению их сердец.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>